Brother Dearest
by eroticboi80
Summary: <html><head></head>Zack and Cody are about to graduate high school but have to come to terms with the fact that they will be going their separate ways after Zack does not get accepted into any of the colleges Cody was. Twincest. Don't like? Don't read. One-shot. Enjoy.</html>


**Here's my attempt at a Zack and Cody slash. **

**Contains incest. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Enjoy.**

Zack and Cody Martin were about to graduate from high school and were waiting to see which colleges and universities they would be accepted into. Cody was not worried at all about which ones he would be accepted into as he was fairly confident that he would get into all of the universities he applied to but Cody being Cody, there was still a small part of him that always panicked. Zack on the other hand was in a more problematic situation as he felt confident as well but his pessimism started to overtake his optimism.

Shortly before graduation day, the application response forms had arrived in the mail and Cody was like a kid on Christmas morning and wanted to open the envelopes like Christmas presents. Cody tore through the envelopes like a little child shredding through wrapping paper and was ecstatic at what he had read. Zack asked his younger blond clone what he was so happy about.

"Oh my god Zack, Harvard, Yale, Duke, Stanford…all of these, they…they…offered me scholarships. Oh my god, I have to tell mom about this. What about you? How did you do?"

Cody asked his older brother but the look on his face provided him with the answer.

"I…I…I didn't get into any of the universities you applied to. My grades weren't high enough and the ones that accepted me were local colleges in Boston," he said with a huge frown on his face and a tear running down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Zack," Cody said to his brother and embraced him in order to comfort him.

Zack was really hoping to enrol at the same university as Cody because he really enjoyed the time him and his brother spent together on the S.S. Tipton and felt like they really bonded well together and did not want that to end. Half of Zack felt really proud for his brother because he knew that he earned those scholarships but the other half just felt frustrated at himself for not working hard and just goofing off all these years. Cody comforted his brother and told him that everything would be alright.

"I'm dumb, I'm never going to get into places like Yale and Harvard or Duke," Zack cried as he buried his face in his brother's shoulder with the tears staining his white polo shirt.

"You're not dumb, if you just apply yourself next semester in college you could get your grades up and ask for a transfer somewhere else," the younger twin responded.

"But, but…the thing is, I wanted to be with you, be together with you in university. This last little while we've spent together on this boat…," Zack was cut off as Cody corrected him by saying "ship Zack, this is a ship, not a boat."

Zack was slightly annoyed at being corrected for the umpteenth time by his brother but that was one of the many quirks that made Cody…well, Cody. The older brother continued by saying that the time him and Cody had spent together on the ship was the best time of his life because of all of the adventures they had been on together such as saving each other and even the entire ship from evil plots, trying to find the right girl, and just having to adjust to life without having their mother around 24/7. Zach could not help but stop crying and his brother just could not find the right words to say to comfort him and felt that he was failing his brother as a result.

Zack spent the rest of the day alone and in a depressed state of mind but when his brother walked up towards him he asked if he could sit down next to his older brother at a table by the Juice Bar. Zack said he could join him since he would never turn down Cody's company. Zack still had tears rolling down his eyes and all Cody could tell him was that at some point they would have to adjust to life without their mother being around them all the time and that now they would eventually have to adjust to life without being around each other all the time. Cody went on to mention that at some point they had be on their own and independent, even though it caused Cody a great deal of pain inside to say that.

Zack asked his cute sibling why all of this was happening just as he was bonding in a meaningful way with his brother. Cody replied by saying that they always bonded together in a meaningful way, and that sometimes life just throws these sorts of curveballs at people but that he knew that it would all work out for the best. Zack just nodded in agreement with dry tear stains on his cheeks and got up at the same time Cody did as they both embraced each other and Zack had his ear hole filled with Cody's breath and the words "don't worry, everything's going to be ok…trust me." Zack wanted to believe his brother but there was a reason why the older twin was an emotional mess and it was something that nobody knew about.

Later that evening, Zack laid on the bed on his back tossing and catching a foam orange ball he would use to shoot hoops with in his cabin on the ship. As Zack kept tossing the ball, his attention was turned towards the framed picture of him and Cody together with Zack's arm around Cody's shoulder and held it in his hand as he started crying again at the thought of being apart from his cute younger brother. As Zack kept staring at the picture and thinking that him and his brother would be spending time apart he knew he had to tell his brother the reason why he was upset as he was over the fact that they would not be attending university together.

Cody entered the cabin slowly and asked how his brother was doing.

"Codes…I gotta tell you something that's been bothering me this whole time and just made it worse since we got the application responses," Zack told his younger brother.

"Sure, what is it?" Cody responded as he sat beside Zack on the bed with the picture sitting on the bed.

"Well…Codes…Um…I…," Zack struggled to say what he wanted to but Cody told him to just say what was on his mind.

"Codes…I love you…," Zack told his brother in a trembling voice just trying to get all of the words out.

"Well…of course you love me, we're brothers and I love you too," Cody responded.

"No, you don't understand…I have feelings for you…You know, the same kind of feelings you have for Bailey," Zack clarified.

"So…what are you trying to say…?" Cody knew what Zack was trying to say but just wanted to make sure that Zack really said what he had just said.

"I don't know why I feel this way, I mean…spending all this time together with you has been the greatest of my life…and just seeing you being rewarded for the fact you're a really smart kid with the scholarships and all…something just made me feel this way about you," Zack said as he was nervously awaiting his brother's response.

Cody just stared at his brother with a blank stare and did not know how to react because he always saw Zack as the macho ladies' man who played basketball and did everything to charm them. Cody was attempting to process so many thoughts and issues in his head at the same time such as the fact that it would be wrong for brothers to engage in a sexual relationship, what this meant for him and Bailey, why Zack was feeling this way, if Zack really meant what he had just said, among other things.

"Listen Zack, you're probably just tired and upset at what happened today. Let's just get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning," Cody said in response as he really needed time to think Zack's revelation as well.

Zack knew he was not going to get any sleep that night as the events earlier that day, revealing his true feelings to his brother and the fact that his brother probably did not believe him or thought he was some sort of sick twisted freak for having those kinds of feelings were going to contribute to a sleepless night. Cody could hear his older brother trying to cry himself to sleep from across the hall and even cried himself because he had never seen Zack this upset and vulnerable. In his eyes, Zack was always the brother that comforted him when he was in a tough spot or had rough patches in his relationships and that now the tables were reversed because now Zack needed a brother to comfort him. Cody had no idea what to do or say because whatever he did or said was not working but knew he had to do something.

Cody could not stand seeing his brother in this state and got out of his bed and walked towards Zack's room. After there was no answer, Cody slowly opened the door and walked towards Zack's bed. Cody sat next to Zack on his bed and placed his hand on his shoulder knowing that he was still awake.

"Look, I know you're still awake, and…we really need to talk," Cody said as he tried to get his brother's attention.

"Look, you were right…I was upset and tired when I said the things I did," Zack responded.

"No, we really have to talk about this and I can't sleep and I know you can't either so let's just talk about this," Cody said.

Zack sat up and said "ok, let's talk then."

"What you told me took a lot of courage and I'm not mad at you or think you're a sick freak or something, you're still my brother and I love you no matter what but I just don't know how to handle what you told me, I'm sorry."

All Zack could say in response was "thanks" in terms of courage and the fact that his brother was not upset at him.

As Zack and Cody looked at each other and gazed into each other's eyes, Cody could not help but feel a certain lust, a desire for his cute older clone. Cody started asking himself if he was falling for his own brother the same way Zack loved him. Every time Cody thought about how wrong it was to engage in a sexual relationship with his brother, the feelings Cody had for his brother and how they just seemed to click in a certain way always overtook the feelings telling him how wrong this was.

"Zack, I…I…I…," Cody stuttered as he leaned over and started to kiss Zack passionately on the lips.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Zack asked his brother.

Cody told his older brother that he had felt the same way towards Zack as a result of the time they had spent together on the ship but was afraid to pursue anything because of brothers being engaged in a physical relationship was taboo.

"There you go again, using big fancy words such as taboo and overanalyzing stuff" Zack said with a giggle and added "but who cares now, the only thing that matters is that we both feel the same way towards each other and to hell what anyone else thinks" and started making out with him.

Zack instantly fell in love with the sweet taste of Cody's saliva as he broke the kiss moments later to remove his orange t-shirt and quickly pulled his brother's white t-shirt up over his head and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. Zack just admired Cody's smooth bare chest and could not wait until his pectorals were fully developed. Zack started to undo Cody's black pants and unbuttoned them before tugging on them and removing them revealing his cute red and blue boxers. Zack smiled as Cody started to pitch a tent beneath his underwear and started to undo his own baggy pants and started to pitch his own tent beneath his blue and white patterned boxers.

"You're so beautiful," Zack told his brother as he started making out with him again.

Cody was starting to pre-cum in his underwear and Zack could feel the little wet spot which only got bigger causing Zack to say "I can't take this anymore" and pulled down Cody's shorts.

"Oh my fuckin' god, my little bro isn't so little," Zack thought to himself as he could not take his eyes off of Cody's big hard penis.

Zack went down on his brother and started giving him his very first blow job causing Cody to start breathing heavily. With this situation being Cody's first time, he started to tremble as the nervousness started to overtake his body. Zack went down on his brother's member as far he could and even got down all the way to his soft and silky hair that surrounded it. Cody ran his fingers through Zack's hair before Zack pulled down his shorts revealing to his sexy brother his own member which was stiff as a board.

Zack had something in mind that he was anxious to try out and Cody was the perfect person to try it out on. Zack reached out and grabbed Cody's arms in order to sit him up and started to lift his slender frame up attempted to flip him upside down to the point that his brother's hair was hanging upside down pointing towards the floor. With Cody upside down, Zack had always wanted to try a standing 69 and started sucking his brother off again while Cody was struggling to take Zack's cock in his mouth but the standing 69 did not last long.

"Stop, stop, the blood is rushing straight to my head, put me down," Cody pleaded with Zack as he slowly laid him back down on the bed.

Like a predator stalking its prey, Zack lifted Cody's legs up and was turned on by his tight little bum.

"I was right all these years about you, you really are a tight ass," Zack laughed referring to his brother's personality.

Zack started to rim his brother with the tip of his tongue as Cody started jerking himself off as the sensual feeling of his brother's actions was getting to be too much for him to bear. Spreading Cody's butt cheeks apart, Zack was able to see just how tight his brother was and spat on his finger before entering Cody with his wet digit. Cody thought it would be painful but all he did was start moaning and once Zack removed his finger, he rimmed his brother again before spitting on two fingers and re-entering Cody with two fingers. Cody looked as if he was in a bit of pain but did not say anything as Zack started to make contact with the sexy brainy twin's prostate as the moans became slightly louder.

Zack felt his brother loosening up somewhat and removed both fingers and spat on three fingers before re-entering Cody with them and continued to loosen him up until he felt that the younger sibling was loose enough. Zack removed his fingers from Cody's backside and spat at his hole again, spreading his butt cheeks just to make sure the slender young man was loose enough for him.

Zack spat on all of his fingers and even on the palm of his hand and started stroking himself in front of his brother and took his cock and pointed it towards Cody's backside and slowly entered his little virgin hole until the head popped right into place and stopped right there.

"Ow it hurts, it hurts," Cody started to yelp in pain causing Zack to pull out and just reassure his brother that he was doing well so far and that it was going to hurt at the beginning and to just not think of the pain by masturbating himself in order to distract him.

After calming down his younger brother, Zack attempted to re-enter him with his entire length this time and even though Cody winced in pain again, he tried to conceal it by trying to distract himself by masturbating as his brother suggested and even clutched his brother's big thick slab of meat like a bear trap with whatever free space there was. Zack started to pump and thrust slowly because he knew he was taking away his brother's innocence and wanted to be as gentle as possible. Zack leaned over and planted nice warm kisses on Cody's lips every few seconds as he continued to massage his brother's rectum with his dick in order to bring as much pleasure as possible to the love of his life.

Once Zack could sense that Cody was becoming more comfortable with the situation, the younger Martin brother started moving his hips and lower body in synch with the older Martin brother as his thrusts became more aggressive and his prick poking away at Cody's prostate. Zack was glad that his brother was a lot more comfortable with his situation now and was enjoying it just as much as he was. With that in mind, Zack leaned back on the back and pulled Cody towards him with his boner still inside of his brother.

"Ride it Codes, ride 'er like a Harley" as Cody started bouncing up and down on his older brother's stiff cock and jerked himself off.

"Oh my god, this is really cool," Cody said as he could not help but moan in pleasure.

"I know, this is the greatest night of my life," responded Zack in a soft voice. and moaned

"Faster, faster, I'm gonna…ugh…I'm gonna…I'M GONNA CUM," Zack pleaded as Cody rode his brother faster and as hard as he could.

"UGH…UGH…UGH…OH MY GOD…UGH…FUCK…," Zack yelled as Cody had to cover up his mouth so everyone else outside would not hear them.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD…UGH…UGH…FUUUUUCCCCKKKK…," Zack attempted to yell past his brother's hand as he blasted his hot seed and planted it right where he wanted to inside of his sexy brother.

As Zack continued to unload his love juice into the love of his life, Cody ran his hand all over his brother's nicely sculpted chest and kept jacking it off with his hot brother serving as the inspiration. With Cody moaning and grunting on top of Zack, the younger brother tugged like he had never tugged before and just plastered Zack's face, neck, and chest with his hot sperm.

By that time, the Martin brothers were struggling to catch their breath but Cody was reluctant to get off of Zack's erection which by this time was coated in his own spunk and led Zack to make a joke at Cody's expense.

"I guess you have a real rod up your ass now" and laughed referring to Cody's cautious personality.

"Shut up," Cody giggled in response and finally got up as he walked towards the desk and got a towel so they could both clean themselves off. Cody wiped his ass off and gave the towel to Zack so he could scrape the cum off of his face, upper body, still bone hard dick.

After cleaning themselves off, Zack went up to Cody and told him he was amazing and pulled down the blanket on his bed so they could get under them and cuddle up. Under the sheets, Zack was on his back as Cody rested his head on Zack's slightly sticky chest.

"Regardless of all the pranks I pulled on you, I've always loved you and regardless of what happens over the next little while, I just want you to know that I promise I will always have your back and that I will always protect you. You mean the world to me and you're the best brother in the world." Cody simply said "thanks" before falling asleep on Zack's chest as he told himself over and over again that he just had to adjust to life without his baby brother around him all the time.

The following morning, Cody told Zack that he had decided to go to Yale.

"That's great, and I'll learn to get used to the fact that we won't be together all the time, I mean at some point we have to spread our wings."

"Well, Yale is not that far from Boston and I could still come home every weekend while you're still studying there," responded Cody.

Zack never really thought about that aspect in terms of distance and felt that was an arrangement he could accept because he can adjust to Cody not being around all the time but still get to see him regularly.

On the day of graduation, as Cody accepted his diploma, he looked back at Zack who was right behind him in the line and smiled as they both had a tear in their eye and winked at each other.

After the ceremony had ended Cody took both of Zack's hands.

"We still have almost three months before school starts and I hope that you and I can make the most of it" which was something that Zack was not about to turn down as they were about to start the next chapter in their lives.

**Well, there it is. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and hope it sounded believable. **

**Reviews and feedback are much appreciated.**

**Thanks. **


End file.
